Visions of Twilight
by Tia Ordona 23
Summary: Drabbles placed throughout Twilight Princess. APOLOGY THREE CHAPTERS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Home

Okay, well this is my first Zelda fic. Hope you all like it! I've never done these drabble-y things before.

I should mention these drabbles may include LinkxIlia, LinkxMidna, and LinkxZelda. It probably will also include Link and Colin friendship fluff. I'm not really into yaoi but it probably will be pretty fluffy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda games. If I did, the water temple would not exist. :D**

---

Title: Home

Word count: 137

Pairings: LinkxIlia

Ordon Village. It was the place to live your life, and enjoy it. It was the clichéd small town, where everyone knew each other.

It was Link's home, where everyone was waiting for him. After this long quest was over, he would come home to Sera's delicious cooking and training in the ways of the sword with Rusl. Then he would play with the village's children, commend Talo for his great job looking over Kakariko Village, and congratulate Colin in learning swordsmanship.

And, at the end of the rainbow of the village, there would be Ilia, the feeling of her hand on his chest, and her soft lips pressed against his.

She had given him a whistle to call his horse and said, "I will always wait for you." When he returned, her faith will be rewarded.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilight

Thanks to any reviewers so far! Yeah, I know the last chapter I posted was short. I don't want to say I'm doing 100 word drabbles because then I'll write a novel, but when I just try to write drabbles period they come out short. Does that make sense? Nah. Oh well. On with the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, there would be animated movies for all of the games!**

---

Title: Twilight

Word count: 119

Pairings: none

So this was what it was like to be dead.

Darkness curtained him, dotted by eerie red bursts of light that made his head hurt. He felt dazed and confused and…different physically, somehow. It was as if his body had changed.

He rose to his feet, but stopped when he realized he had four. Four feet. That was not right. He looked down, and realized he had paws. White and black paws, and they were huge. He remembered being told that dogs that had big paws would grow up to be huge.

Just then a small giggle came from the side of his little jail cell. He didn't know what was going to happen to happen now, but he knew one thing for sure.

He certainly was not dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Beast

On to the next chapter, and thanks to all reviewers! Just to let you know, this whole thing is going to be waaaaaaaaay out of order. Inspiration comes randomly. This one IS pretty random. I just watched Fullmetal Alchemist and for some reason this came into my head. (?) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, because if I did, you would all be into Mario games (like I'm not!)**

---

Title: Beast

Word count: 131

Pairings: none

He was back, in a different way that he expected.

Instead of the joyous homecoming celebration for getting the sword to the Royal Family, he had to sneak in to his own village carefully. The moon was shining so brightly, he could see everything that had happened.

Apparently the children had been kidnapped. The adults were panicking, trying to think of a way to find them. Rusl had already gone after them, and came back with so many injuries.

Every time he got close to Rusl, the man would lash out and attack him, just to protect his pregnant wife. People in the village ran and hid from him, fearing an attack. Little Midna on his back laughed out loud at this, but his heart was breaking.

He was a beast.


	4. Chapter 4: Angel

Yay! A chapter! And it has my favorite pairing in it! Not that I don't like all of them, of course, but…you know. I like this pairing a lot. This story kind of reminded me of America's Next Top Model, but oh well. And all you LinkxMidna fans…I'm getting to it! Expect a LinkxMidna next chapter, and expect another one soon after because LinkxMidna ideas are popping randomly into my head. Well, enjoy this little model-ish drabble!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Because if I did, the world would be a big, scary place. **

---

Title: Angel

Word count: 154

Pairings: LinkxZelda

She looked like an angel, floating eerily in the bronze casting of the Triforce.

Her skin was deathly pale, but somehow was giving a faint, icy pink glow. Her eyes were closed, but he knew they were piercing, intelligent as they surveyed him thoughtfully when she saw him. Her hair hung in a loose, caramel-colored braid down her back, to her waist.

Even though she could be dead, she was still in her fine clothes…a simple, fuchsia dress. She always wore her white gloves; even with the heavy, black mourning cloak he had seen her wear so many times when he was in his beast form. Her head lolled slightly to her shoulder, and her hands were hanging delicately at her sides. She looked peaceful, almost as if she were sleeping, unaware to the fact that she was suspended dangerously in mid-air.

If Ganondorf had done something to her, he would never forgive him.


	5. Chapter 5: Alive

Hello, dudes. Here is my next chappie! It's LinkxColin FRIENDSHIP FLUFF NONYAOI!!!! Colin is, like, really cute, in the little kid way, and so is Link, in the manly man way, but Link is like eight years older. Although some people think he's only four years…but you know…Yeah. I swear this isn't my best, but I had to put this in. It was floating annoying at the back of my head. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ. If I did, Dark Link in Ocarina of Time would be EASY.**

---

Title: Alive

Word Count: 125

Pairings: LinkxColin friendship (not. yaoi.)

He thought he was going to have a heart attack when he saw how pale the boy was.

But there he was, lying unconscious in his arms, looking as if he had escaped a horrid battle, which he had. A bruise was on his cheek, large and angry purple, but that was his only injury. He couldn't die, not now. Oh please, just wake up.

The boy's face stirred, and his eyes opened. He worriedly looked around at the people surrounding him, his brow furrowed until he saw everyone was all right. Then the boy relaxed, then asked if he could save Death Mountain. He nodded, and the boy, satisfied, lapsed into a peaceful slumber.

He was alive, and he learned the definition of bravery.


	6. Chapter 6: Night

I AM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! Especially to all those who want LinkxMidna. I had the stomach flu for the first time in five years, and then I was dehydrated because…er…well, let's say nothing would "stay down." But I'm okay now, just tired. So, this is the first LinkxMidna. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, I would have built myself a large empire, where all people can harvest cotton candy from cornstalks and drink Coke all day long:D**

---

Title: Night

Word Count: 120

Pairings: LinkxMidna

She always had hated when it stormed in their world.

It did not make sleeping any easier. Huge flashes of lightning, coupled with thunder that exploded the heavens, did not make for a cozy atmosphere in a small cave in Hyrule Field.

Her eyes shifted over to him, sleeping peacefully. _How can he sleep like a log even during these storms? _She wished she was a heavy a sleeper as he was.

She quietly curled up on his lap, where she knew it was warm and safe. She nestled her head under his chin. He let out a small snort from his nose, but continued to slumber deeply.

She smiled as she drifted off to sleep in her hero's arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Hopeless

Hello everybody! On to the next chapter! I think this story will go up to 23 chapters (23 is my lucky number :D) so this is definitely not over! Unless I say so. Or maybe I'll write more…whatever. This is going to be another LinkxMidna. Oooh, yes, that dark horse emerges from the herd. Again!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda. If I did, imagine fifty billion CDI games just waiting for you at Wal-Mart, 98 off!**

---

Name: Hopeless

Word Count: 137

Pairings: LinkxMidna

He had never, in his whole entire life, felt so completely hopeless.

Rain lashed, and the wind blew from all sides of him, almost knocking him over. The little creature on his back was fading away, he could just feel it…her feeble breath was barely misting the chilly night air…

Even though he had gone in a bar to at least try to get help, he forgot that he was now a beast and was kicked out. He didn't know what to do. A friendly cat had given him help, so he was now plummeting down the Hyrule Castle Sewer, closer to his destination…Princess Zelda. Only she could help them now.

But every time she gasped for breath or deliriously called for help, he knew it was going to be too late.

He was so completely hopeless.


	8. Chapter 8: Hawk's Flight

Hello all! Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all reviewers! Unfortunately, this story is not LinkxMidna. This one is just a none-pairing with the possibility of friendship drabble, and expect the next one to be LinkxIlia. Yeah. We have to let the other pairings have a chance. Yep, so on with the fic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda because if I did Zelda would kiss Link in the end of the Ocarina of Time. ;D**

---

Title: Hawk's Flight

Word Count: 126

Pairings: none

Just as he was about to battle monsters, he became captivated by the hawk's flight.

The delicate-looking wings seemed to radiate power sat they beat the air around it, propelling the majestic bird forward. It was far more a prettier sight than the hideous vultures in the twilight realm. His eyes followed its route as it dipped close to him, then to the side.

He could see a group of comrades…Rusl, who was his friend in Ordon Village, Ashei, the warrior girl, Auru, the man who had the most experience with the Gerudo Desert, and Shad, the smart young man who had shown him the temple of the sky.

Rusl smiled and waved, and he waved back, happy that the hawk's flight had bought his attention.


	9. Chapter 9: Wait

All righty, on to some LinkxIlia! I really miss that pairing, and I don't see why I haven't written it more considering it was the canon pairing, but whatevs! This one can kind of be considered as a companion to "Home", but yeah. Do what you want with it. Enjoy and review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. THANK YOU TRIFORCE!**

---

Title: Wait

Word count:

Pairings: LinkxIlia

She promised him she would wait, and she kept her word all this time.

She didn't remember ever feeling so restless in her life. She missed his presence, and missed his touch when he caressed her cheek, and she missed his eyes most of all. She couldn't resist staring deeply into those icy blue sapphires, where she could lose herself.

Even though he was gone, she had kept her word. Every day she would stumble into the lush forest, where she would wait for hours for him to return, only to be upset when she realized that the blood-red sunset had melted into the sky.

But then, one night, she remembered her heart thudding in time with the hoof beats, and her green eyes frantically searched the forest. She felt as if she were about to faint when her handsome night came loping into her view. He smiled brilliantly as he saw her, and she weakly walked over to him.

"Thanks for waiting."


	10. Chapter 10: River

**I'm sorry I took so dang long to update.** Life reached out and kicked me in the butt so…yeah. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Took me long enough, anyway. Also, I don't know when I can update again, but read my Halloween fic because it took me over two hours to type! Ha. Okay, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. insert cheering people**

---

Title: River

Word Count: 104

Pairings: None

It was perfect, just gliding, carefree, down the river.

There were no worries about fighting evil or defending good. All you had to do was push off and let the flow of the river do the work, although you occasionally had to pop out the oar for whatever reason. But for most part, the river relieved him of his burdens even if just for a little while. It had the most perfect, strong current, nothing like he saw in Ordon.

He wished he could stay here forever. Then the river would just drag him along, and he'd never have to worry about anything again.


	11. Chapter 11: Barrier

**Oh Goddesses. If you gave up on this fic, I don't blame you. **I'm really sorry I couldn't update! Like that makes up for it, but…yeah. Sorry. I hope a few new drabbles will make up for it! Also, my next Zelda fanfic will be up when I finish Lost Consciousness. Yep. All right, ignore my annoying notes and on with the story!

---

Title: Barrier

Word Count: 143

Pairings: LinkxZelda

He could hardly look at the castle once he exited.

Even when a loud exploding sound resounded throughout the morning fog, he didn't want to look behind him. But he managed to, and he saw something even worse…a copper colored barrier had managed to seal the castle. It looked ugly against the pale pastels of a coming morning, even though to him, it was even uglier.

She had sacrificed herself. He remembered the small smile upon her pale, too-thin face as the Twili girl floated, sparkling and glowing with a shimmering pink aura. It was almost as if she thought this mere fate was her purpose, even though with the powers of the goddesses at her sides, she could have done better.

As he padded away to the Sacred Grove to restore his original form, he knew there was no looking back now.


	12. Chapter 12: Freeze

Yeah…um…two updates!! Hooray! I tried a little something different with this one.

---

Title: Ice

Word Count: 123

Pairings: none

It was everywhere. It thickly coated the ground, it fell out of the sky, and it froze the water. He could never escape it.

He could feel that his sturdy boots, that had reliably carried him through many a crisis, lose their purpose as he skidded over the thick ice. Many times, he had slipped and fallen humiliatingly, must to the little Twili girl's amusement.

What made the whole situation better were the icy, transparent wolves that would lunge and bite his ankles. He would feel nothing but cold around his ankles, which had turned purple from so much exposure to ice.

He was sure of one thing…next time he went to Hyrule Castle Town's market, he would buy a thick winter coat.


	13. Chapter 13: Dark Sky

Three updates?! Wow!!! Well, they are drabbles, ya know? You like a little and a lot. I'll shut up now.

---

Title: Dark Sky

Word Count: 125

Pairings: Slight LinkxMidna…if you squint.

She had always said that there was a perverse beauty among the parallel realm that lay opposite of Hyrule.

She compared it to a Hylian sunset, but more acquired beauty. It was almost like a sunset's splendor, but in a more twisted way, that made it even more intriguing. Dark, purple clouds fogged the sky, with a bright, bright yellow shining through the lovely clouds themselves. The sky looked like a true work of a god…only those that possessed the right open-mindedness could truly appreciate the marvel.

Now, standing alone in the darkness of the Twilight realm, with only the faint shine from his light sword to guide him, Link couldn't agree more. Midna was always right…perhaps that was why he liked her so much.


End file.
